


that time i fell in love with you

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, krtsk69min, prompt: firsts, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their firsts formed a special category in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that time i fell in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> for krtsk_69min on Twitter  
> prompt: firsts

Their firsts formed a special category in their lives.

 

The first time Tetsurou really looked at Kei, and truly saw him, had been at the training camp when Kei’s face had twisted into a pseudo-pleasant smile that was as fake as Tetsurou’s bad boy reputation. That had been a bitter bite of reality -- a landmine that Tetsurou hadn’t expected. It had, perhaps, been the first time he had hurt Kei by stepping up too strong, flaunting his words like they mattered.

But at least Tetsurou learned from his mistakes.

 

 

The first time Kei realized that Tetsurou could be a friend (if he allowed it) was when Tetsurou apologized to him after another day at the training camp, lips thin and eyes lowered -- a strange occurrence in itself, since Tetsurou was an upperclassman.

He wasn’t supposed to bow at Kei.

But Tetsurou did, and that was the first time Kei’s heart skipped a beat because of the older teen.

 

.

.

.

 

The first time Tetsurou sent him a text message was before the prefectural prelims for the spring nationals. A simple good luck with a cat emoji attached behind the simple words, and Kei had rolled his eyes in exasperation.

The first time Kei actually responded was after said prelims, his sweaty hands trembling as they typed out the words _we won, kuroo-san, we won_ all the while his lips held a disbelieving smile. Good kind of aches burned his legs, and a different kind flickered in his heart.

But it wasn’t anything Kei would pay attention to for a while.

 

.

.

.

 

The first time Tetsurou realized that _fuck, I have feelings for this kid…_ well, honestly, Tetsurou can never pinpoint the exact time the realization hits him.

But the strongest memory he had was of a practice match before the nationals, before Tetsurou’s last tournament, and Tetsurou would always smile when he remembered the swelling in his chest, the sweat in his hands, and Yaku’s sympathetic _if you need a concussion to pull yourself together, that can be arranged._

Well, maybe not so sympathetic.

“Sickening,” Yamamoto sighed behind him as Tetsurou’s eyes searched for Karasuno’s number 11. “Get your head in the game, captain.”

“My head is in the game,” Tetsurou grumbled, but his heart nearly stopped when Kei switched to the vanguard. _Holy shit_ was the most prevalent thought, one that he would later remember with an embarrassed laugh.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Kai sounded amused, patting Tetsurou’s back before settling into his own position.

“Kai, you bastard.”

“Kuro, please shut up.”

 

.

.

.

 

For Kei, the first time was at the nationals before the match against Nekoma.

“Oi, Tsukki,” Tetsurou had grinned at him right before the start, teeth gleaming between his parted lips, and Kei wanted to-- later on, he wasn’t sure what the end to that thought had been. “Let’s have a good game.”

“Yeah,” Kei said, brows wrinkled as he scrutinized Tetsurou, a heavy feeling in his chest as he realized-- this is the last match for some of us here.

“Play your hardest, okay?” Tetsurou’s smile was genuine as their teams started to line up. “I want to remember this for years to come.” _I want to remember you were the words_ Kei heard instead, and his chest tightened with a feeling.

“Don’t worry,” Kei smiled, “I’ll block your personal time difference attack today as well.”

“That’s my protege,” Tetsurou laughed, a hand clapping Kei on the shoulder before they both went to their respective lines with their own goals for the game.

 

.

.

.

The first time Kei acknowledged the feelings for what they were was after seeing Tetsurou in the line with the rest of his team, eyes glimmering with tears that he wouldn’t let out.

 _Pride_ , Kei thought, and his fingers curled.

 _I like you, kid,_ Tetsurou had once told him, arm wrapped over Kei’s shoulders, and with a laugh on his lips that had always grated on Kei’s nerves for a reason he now recognized as a foreboding feeling of attraction.

 _Me too,_ Kei thought as he watched Tetsurou go.

Fingers clenched until his hands formed fists, teeth gritting together as Kei’s frustrations with himself grew. _Me too, Kuroo-san_.

 

.

.

.

The first time they kissed, well -- that was only a few minutes after Kei’s revelation, after they both had managed to sneak away from their teams (for Tetsurou, it was harder, what with being a retiring captain and all).

“I promised myself I’d say this, no matter how the match would end,” Tetsurou said, hands shoved deep into his red jersey, sweat still lingering on his face. Neither of them had yet to hit the showers, which showed. “Tsukki, I--”

The rest of the words were a mumbled mess, Kei later on forgetting the exact order of what was said.

It didn’t matter anyway, since the result was what it was: a clumsy crash of lips, hands steadying each other, feelings palpable in the air even without spoken words.

 

_i like you i like you i like you_

.

.

.

 

The first time they realized what a mess they had gotten themselves into was at Tetsurou’s graduation, both of them somber as they tried to figure out where to go from there.

It was obvious, though, to Kei.

Since breaking up was out of the question, the only option was to try and figure the best schedule for both of them, the best way to keep in touch, the best way to cherish what would later blossom into a first love.

(If it already wasn’t that.)

“We’re both smart guys,” Kei said quietly, fingers laced with Tetsurou’s. “It’ll work out.”

“I never thought you would be the one to say that, Tsukki,” Tetsurou grinned at him, squeezing at Kei’s bony hand. “Not that I don’t appreciate it.”

“I guess I learned something from you,” Kei said dryly. “Your optimism is contagious, if unfounded.”

“I’m glad,” Tetsurou laughed, leaning in to peck Kei’s cheek. “By the way, I still haven’t given you a parting gift.”

“You already did--”

“This is different,” Tetsurou hummed as he dug something out from his pocket and dropped it into Kei’s free hand. “There.”

“...a button.” Kei’s face showed his skepticism, but there was a faint hopefulness that made Tetsurou’s chest tingle.

“The second button of my uniform, you know.”

Despite what he had earlier claimed, _this_ was the moment when Kei first believed it could work out. Thet they could work out.

That this wasn’t the end. 

 

(and it wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ writing this in 69 mins was hard


End file.
